Adventures of a player in plants vs zombies 2
by Jason937
Summary: A fanfic of the latest game plants vs zombies 2. It's written from a player's point of view.


Author's Notes: I really like playing the game PvZ 2 as well as other people. But most people just play it for fun and didn't really focus on the storyline. I enjoyed the gameplay and the storyline as well so I decided to write a story out of it. Some of the facts are slightly altered but are mostly the same. I tried to make it interesting and unique as possible, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I hope this idea isn't too silly, 'cause no one else has ever done this before.

* * *

It was a beauteous, pleasant, and sunny day. Streams of daylight poured through my wide silver coated bedroom window. Birds were chirping jovially outside, creating a harmonious melody. I squinted through the brightness and rubbed my oleaginous face and eyes. I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and dressed in a t-shirt and pants.

Today was a great and awesome Saturday, so I felt totally relaxed. After five days of continuous work, being able to relax was truly the best experience in life. Having nothing much to do today, I decided to admire my new and luxurious house. I just bought this house a week ago, so it's still brand new. Before that I just glanced around the house due to lack of time, but today I wanted to fully admire every nook and cranny of it and tell myself I made the right choice to buy this sumptuous house and really deserved it.

First, I stepped outside into the backyard to admire how spacious it is. My entire backyard is covered with greenery. A large variety of flowers and trees had blossomed with vibrant colors. I gazed at this picturesque scene and took a deep breath of fresh air. I felt carefree just by being here. I strolled around my backyard to explore more of it. Suddenly, I accidentally stepped on something really tough and round. Curious, I lifted my foot to inspect what I stepped on. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"What the...?" I exclaimed in surprise.

It turned out to be a bottle of hot sauce, laying horizontally on my backyard. How did it get there? I wondered. I don't drink, so I couldn't have been drunk and tossed it out to the backyard. I don't remember using hot sauce either. Even if I did, I would've store it properly in the fridge.

"It must be one of those inconsiderate people, littering trash in my backyard." I shook my head as I picked up the bottle of hot sauce. I also noticed that it is still full and seem to be unused. Who would waste a bottle of hot sauce like this? I was just about to bring it back to my house when I heard someone shouting in the distance.

I stopped in my tracks. As time elapsed, the sound grew gradually louder and louder. Eventually, I saw someone coming towards my direction. Just as I wondered why he would wear a saucepan as a hat, he seemed excited to notice me. He then called out in a gruff voice: "Hey neighbor!" I looked around. There was no one else outside except me. After being sure I was the one he called, I then approached him to see what he wants.

"Is there anything I can help, sir?" I asked, trying to be polite since we met the first time.

"That bottle of hot sauce you're holding is actually mine. I was looking all over for it since this morning, and I couldn't find it anywhere. Now I finally found it on your hands. Can you give it back to me? I've been holding onto this taco for forever!"he said while showing a taco to me. His hands looked pretty sore from holding that taco all day long.

"Sure, go ahead!" I said while handing him the bottle.

He joyfully grabs the bottle of hot sauce and immediately poured its contents onto the taco. He munches the taco swiftly with satisfaction. Bits and morsels of taco cascade down to the ground. In no time, he instantly finish his taco. His quick eating speed surprised me.

He then exclaim with amazement, "Oh! That was . . . AMAZING! I want to eat THAT taco again! I need my time machine!" He then signaled and beckoned a red truck to come over. I felt astonished at how high-tech and advanced it looked when it came. It's loaded fully with equipment and everything. It even has a food and drink stand for dining. But what astonishes me the most is that it can talk on its own.

"Finally, another User who can process my queries," It said in a robotic voice.

He then introduced me to himself and the time machine: "Her name is Penny and I'm Crazy Dave. But you can call me Crazy Dave." Isn't it the same name?, I thought. And why does he refer his time machine as "her"? Machines are genderless. There's no time to ask these questions though because Penny is explaining matters to me.

"Let me postulate. Dave wants to go back in time to eat his taco . . . again . . ."

"She's so smart! Now let's go after my taco!" Dave squealed as he entered his time machine.

Feeling perplexed, I wondered if this is all a joke since time traveling is impossible, but I decided to go for it. After all, it's kind of interesting for me to try out something new. I also never met anyone behaving like this before: crazy but still friendly. Little did I know that an adventure is waiting for us ahead. I never would've thought that I was about to unfold a journey, all because I found a bottle of hot sauce. I entered the time machine together with Dave.

In a flash, the three of us disappeared from the modern world to somewhere else I never in my life would've expected.


End file.
